Interdimensional Races
by Mastertraveler
Summary: The bad guys have teamed up with a dimensional travelling human to bring their enemy's together but what happens when they bring in what they think is a normal human that even he thinks he is a normal person into dimensional races only to find the power for friends and family to become a power that never should have been reckoned with. Will the heroes team up or be destroyed on TV?
1. Chapter 1

I was with my friends at the race track, when a strange man walked out of the shadows clapping after we finished our friendly race. "Well done, you will be perfect for the upcoming race I have planned", he said with a menacing tone. "what kind of race?" I ask. "Interdimensional races," he said with a smile before pulling out some kind of remote and pressing a button on it. A white light surrounded me, him, and my Evo, then nothing but white, for five seconds my vision was completely white until I blacked out completely. I was shaken awake by a complete stranger, "Hey kid, do you know where we are?" he asked, "nope but can I get my bearings first?" I retort back trying to block the light out of my eye's because of the lack of light from when I fell unconscious. I groggily sat up, felt dizzy, and slammed my head back onto the ground, "ow, of course, I wake up on the ground." I complain and rub the back of my head. "So, you don't know where we are or why we are here?" a different voice asked this time sounding deeper than the first. "I don't know where we are but I think I know why we are here," I say back as my vision slowly returns.

" Before I got here, wherever here is, I met a man in a suit at the race track. He said that I would be perfect for a race, he apparently called it the Interdimensional races." I explained as I finally got my vision to clear and sat up, I looked around at the people around me and saw that they were all cartoon characters, "Ok, is someone pulling my tail or are you all cartoon characters?" I asked blinking madly to see if it was real and that I was not dreaming. "Were not cartoon characters, were just ordinary people who are lost?" the first voice tried to cover up, it was from Jake Long. "So, your not Jake Long 'the American Dragon'," I tauntingly asked him, everyone looks at Jake who was speechless. "You are Max steel aka Max Mcgrath, Vert wheeler from Battle force 5, Vert Wheeler from Acceleracers, Ben Tennyson from ben 10, Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton, and Eli Shane from Slugterra," I say pointing to each one and identifying them.

" Ok, who are you?" the second voice said, that was from Max. "Jake Jarvis, and as I said in my world you are all cartoons," I retorted. "You are correct about them being cartoons in your world but they are real in their worlds, let me introduce myself, I am the races master controller known as Mark Presento," the man from before introduced. "All of you have been selected because of your special abilities, you have been selected to race against each other, these races will be broadcasted to all of your worlds for everyone to see; let me explain the rules and I will answer questions afterwards, alright?" he explained. "No, because some of us have secrets to keep and jobs to protect our homes," Jake yelled. "You don't have a choice, I'll show you what I mean to the people who won't race after I explain the rules; You each will do 5 races against each other using something different each time, you will have one day in between races to do what you need to do to get ready for the next race, you may run, drive, fly, swim, or climb to the finish line, the five races are the canyon run, the rally track, find your own path, and the final race will be an all-out extravaganza," he finished off.

"You will be able to use your powers in the races, as for the people who won't race," He lifted his hand revealing our family's in glass capsules coming out of the ground and surrounding us. "Let them all go!" I yell in anger seeing my family trapped and unconscious. "Only when you finish the races, then I'll return all of you home, now your living quarters for the next 10 days," He pointed to a large building just beyond the glass capsules. "all of your clothes are already in your rooms, the garage is behind where you can work on your vehicles in between races, I will speak to you individually to tell you what vehicles I brought over with me for the races, you will have to make your own meals in the kitchen which is located in the living quarters, and finally if your flying in the races there will be obstacles to overcome, if you need anything or have questions or need help with something just press the yellow button which is located in the living quarters, see you tomorrow," he yelled as he disappeared into a blinding light.

I let out a loud sigh with everyone else, I stuffed my hands in my pocket to get my hone but I felt a piece of paper, I pulled the paper out and unfolded it, it read; Cars: AE86, Evolution 8, Navara ST-X, Supra 1991, GTR R35. Room 24, Garage 8. I looked around and saw everyone looking at a piece of paper that probably had the same information on it. I decided that since the race was tomorrow I might as well start working on my car for tomorrow, after looking at my unconscious family for a little while longer I went to my garage to start my work, When I got there I saw all of my cars all lined up ready to be done up; they had all the body parts and paint already on that I would have chosen to put on them. The first car I decided to work on was the AE86; it was white with black skirts, fenders, bumpers, and wing; I noticed the wing, hood, and fenders were carbon fibre; the interior was stock except for the gauges, steering wheel, stereo, front seats, and the speakers; I opened the hood to find an inline 4 with a custom exhaust, cold air intake, and showing custom camshafts. I go to run my hand along the top only to find a menu open up showing all the different parts I could change out for better tunable parts.


	2. Chapter 2: The cliff race

After I finished choosing my upgrades and watching the engine constantly change with every upgrade, I looked around the clean and sorted room, there was a red toolbox/bench thing in the corner, tables placed against the walls, there were a couple of racks next to the tables and a tyre holder in the other corner. On one of the tables was a blue cylinder tank; some wires with a couple of buttons; and some tubes with what looked like nozzles or jets. It had the NOS logo on it, I looked back and forth figuring out if I should install it or leave it, I hour later, I had finished installing it to use the nos as a last resort, it was 10 pm and I had a race in the morning so I got myself dinner and went to bed after I had a shower.

2 am, An alarm sounded forcing my tired heavy head to rise in fear, "The race starts in 2 hours so be prepared" A voice yelled through the invisible P.A system. I slowly got out of bed; put some clothes on; and walked out to get some breakfast, everyone was already in the dining room when I entered, they seemed to be in their own separate groups. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon and a strawberry yoghurt then walked out to an empty table, I knew it only took me five minutes to finish it so I wasn't worried, Jake and Danny had just come out of the kitchen and walked over to my table, "Can we sit with you?" they asked. "Sure, there's no one else sitting there," I answered, "so, do you think anyone will work together, other than their teams now?" I said watching the verts eyeing each other and kept answering to each others name when it someone called them. "Not likely, do you want to team up?" Danny asked.

"Sure, why not, we all have the same goal anyway, why not some friendly help and competition," I answered back. "Race starts in 1 hour" The voice yelled through the P.A system. "See you on the track" I yelled as I ran to my room and on the way throwing my finished yoghurt away, When I got to my room I grabbed my phone (fully charged), my Bluetooth tooth earphones (fully charged JBL Reflect mini bt, and a necklace (cause why not). I walked to my 86 with the keys jangling in my hand, I got in and started it up first try, I connected my phone to the radio before driving off to the start line, on the way there I was making sure that everything was working and that the tuning hadn't changed.

I was the first person to line up so while I waited I chose my music line up, the next people who lined up were BF5 in their normal cars; then Jake in his dad's car; Danny in his family's RV; Teku and metal maniacs in their final cars; Shane gang in their bike things; ben 10 in his car, Qwen and Kevin in Kevins car; and finally Max and steel on the turbo cycle. "T minus 1 minute to race start" the yelled through some kind of intercom, I finished choosing my music and made sure that the oil was at optimal temperature and that my lights were the starting lights flicked on revved my car between 5,000 and 7,000 rpm, the red light lit up and I played the first song on my playlist (crazy on emotion by ace). Yellow lit up, I selected first gear and pushed it to 9,000 rpm and held it at 6,000.

The green light lit up and I dumped the clutch while welding my foot to the floor, I was the first to leave even from the lack of traction control but the first part of the race was a straight and uphill, I shifted as fast as I could and kept my foot flat but I couldn't get much acceleration, Everyone started passing me when I shifted into fifth gear, but I was about to pass them again because I was close to the top. Once I reached the top I saw everyone weaving around the canyon wall, I shifted down and started drifting to catch up, I shifted to 3rd then controlled the accelerator as much as I could, went to 4th and didn't bother to hit the brakes barely managing to not hit the guardrail. The next corner was tighter so I hit the brakes hard and threw it into 3rd before entering the drift while still braking, I was catching up in the corners and they were just a corner in front of me so I decided to pull off one more trick since I was still behind, I shifted into fifth and slipped my left tyres against the side of the road giving me more cornering the end of the corner, I let the car roll near the other side of the road making the left tyres jump and land back on the asphalt, the others were close to I put my foot on the floor pushing the engine from 9,000 to 11,000 giving me more power and speed to catch up, I passed the buster before the corner and just had to out brake the tangler.

I got next to the tangler and a second after she started braking I started and shifted into 3rd to keep the power up, I narrowly missed hitting the tangle but I made it and was IN A tandem with the reverb that was struggling for grip to turn without drifting. I saw Jake and Danny behind the pack with the Shang gang and Max was battling for first with the acceleracers while I was in the middle of passing the BF5, I shifted into fourth and got the inside of the corner from the reverb the song ended and keep it 100 started playing. I looked over and saw that Stanford could hear my music, he saw me watching and put a thumbs up, I gave him a thumbs up before shifting into fifth and passing him completely, I watched vert drift the corner seemed that he wasn't going that fast. After the corner, I put it into sixth gear and hit the nitrous, the revs jumped from 3,000 to 5,000 and started climbing higher like I was in a lower gear; 7,000 rpm and I was right behind vert; 8,000 was right beside him; 9,000 he saw me and went for maximum acceleration; 10,000 I was still on the side of him barely keeping up; 11,000 I started going past and as I did he had a face of disbelief.

After passing the Saber I saw a corner coming so I hit the brakes hard, almost scraping the front, going into 3rd and drifting the entire corner on the brakes, it might have been a dangerous move but I was able to pass the chopper and get closer to the Teku and the metal maniacs. The closest person was Mark Wylde and I could tell he wasn't going to allow me to pass without a fight, I saw that he didn't drift and he was taking the corners wide enough for a car to pass on the inside but the problem was to go at the speed we were going you would need to drift to pass.

I hated using tricks but I had no other choice to pass him with, on the next straight I pulled up beside him on the inside line as we were about to go into the corner, I heard Wylde's tyres squealing for grip as mine gentle fell off and hooked themselves to the side of the road. I put my foot hard on the floor making the engine misfire before producing any power at all but it gave me enough power to pull ahead of Wylde. After 30 minutes of weaving through cars, passing and getting passed, I finally broke away from the pack which everyone behind the leaders and me had finally caught up and were constantly changing positions. Accel Vert was weaving behind Max who was barely making the sharp corners and almost falling off by trying to make it go completely vertical, I was going to snake past Vert when a sniper gunshot filled the cavern.

I hit the brakes as hard as I could and pulled the handbrake making all the tyres to freeze up and forcing the car into an uncontrollable spin, Once I had finally stopped I was facing the other way so I shoved it into first and stomped the accelerator making the engine reach 13,000 and the tyres to scream with power, the leaders had done the same thing and turned around hearing the gunshot and my tyres to squeal for traction. I shifted into second with the tyres still spinning and the engine passing redline, pushing it into third allowed the tyres to finally grip and the engine to have some strain below the red line, I passed the pack which had stopped and turned around as well, I kept a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. I heard the gunshot again, I did a 180 and waited for it again, this time when I heard it the bullet bounced off the hood, I floored it knowing that if I stayed I would die. As I rounded the corner almost out of sight for the sniper I had to slam on the brakes to stop in front of the others, "Why are you stopped when the gunshots are from behind you?" BF5 Vert asked. "Because there is a sniper trying to kill...," another gunshot cut me off, bouncing off of the roof, "us," I finish.

"Drive! It's too dark to see where it's coming from," I yell as my tyres scream for traction as I leave the sniper's sight and start weaving in between everyone, they start scrambling to leave to get away without being killed (or in Danny's case completely dead) as well as to try and take first place. I was the first to leave again but I heard an RV's V8 behind me and knew Danny would go over my car to take first so while Danny was struggling with his family's natural born ability to be a crazy driver at any speed, I went absolutely nuts trying not to get crushed. As I pushed it into fourth the tyres lost grip again from the immense power coming from the engine and from the force of going around a slight bend at 150 km/h. The next corner was a full 180 and I braked so late that even in second gear I went around the entire corner fully brake drifting making the front freeze up to allow the tail to slide around the corner then making the engine constantly misfire because I was pushing past 13,000 rpm to force the car forward. I shifted into 3rd allowing the strain on the engine to decrease and my speed to increase, I watched Danny in the rearview mirror go around the corner on one set of tracks before spinning out and skidding to the side of the road. I smiled as freefall by Armin van Buuren started playing while I shifted into fourth making the NA 4 cylinder to go from 11, 000 to 7,000 allowing the oil to cool from all the redlining and immense power it had to be making.

I look back at the road to see how far left to find that it was downhill and at the bottom was the finish line, I hit the brakes and slipped it into second before fully drifting another sharp 180 corner and after shifting into 3rd and counting 4 more 180 corners before the sharp right-hand turn, I looked back to see how close everyone is to find both verts right behind me. I power shifted into fourth even though it was useless to do so since I didn't have a turbo or a supercharger, the verts kept up with my speed on the straightaway but when we got to the corner I was faster keeping my foot flat on the accelerator, my sight narrowed onto the road ahead allowing me to forget the race and go as fast as I could. I was like a blur to them disappearing around the corner like I teleported before watching me escape the corner at tremendous speed, I was in fifth with the final hairpin corner coming up fast so in a final attempt to gain more of a lead I hammered the brakes and shifted into third at the last second before slipping my tyres onto the side of the road. The momentum I carried through the corner pushed the engine to 13,000 rpm, all that was left was a sharp right and a short straight away and the race was over, I threw it into fourth and put my foot down before barely drifting around the sharp right. I pushed it into fifth making it drop from 11,000 to 9,000 then hitting the nitrous making it jump to 11,000 again, it clicked into 6th dropping to 7,000 and the power dropped but it kept climbing higher into the revs and going faster than the speedo could go, I checked my mirrors to see how far behind everyone was but I was shocked to see everyone right on my tail and gaining.

The Verts pulled up right beside me with their teams in tow; Jake Long was behind me with the Shane Gang and Max steel; Danny, on the other hand, was catching the draft behind everyone just to keep up. 'Let's end this' I thought as I hit both my nitrous buttons making the engine spit flames and the tyres to squeal as I pulled away with the engine at 12,000 rpm. Everyone put the hammer down as it turned into a race of acceleration; 12,500 and everyone was even with me giving it their all; 13,000 the engine's powerband maxed out but it didn't drop while some people started dropping back cause they couldn't go any faster; 14,000 my tachometer was bouncing like crazy since it reached its limit but we were still accelerating hard with accel vert having to resort to his nitrox but I was starting to pull ahead; 15,000 my tachometer broke and started spinning while the finish line loomed into veiw; 16,000 I maxed out making the engine spit like crazy but I had the higher top speed as the others maxed out and fell behind. I crossed the finish line in first which I was ecstatic about until it was time to stop, I was slowing down because I had put the car in neutral but was still going very fast, I hit my brakes only to find my tyres have no more grip and keep freezing up, I started spinning out with my tyres completely locked up and headed for the dirt which I knew I hit that it would flip my car, suddenly the car lurched foward and stopped spinning and stopped completely just shy of the dirt on the side of the road.

I saw at least five grapple hooks on the ground in front of me, I jumped out to check the tyres and to thank the people who saved me, my tyres were completely bald but the front bumper was untouched even though it had five+ grapple hooks on it. "are you alright?" everyone yelled. "I'm fine just a little shaken, thanks," I reply as I open the bonnet to the still running custom 4A-GE, I searched to find any damage that happened during the race only to find the exhaust bright red hot like it was about to melt and the engine idling in perfect harmony like it was just started five minutes ago. I put my hand on top of the casing ready to pull it away from the heat, but instead of burning my hand, it felt cold and my vision was clouded by a sky blue colour. I started to glow with my car but only for a moment then my vision cleared and my hand was burning as it rested on the near-melting engine, "yo, what was that dawg," Jake asked in a thick American accent. "I don't know, do you always to talk like that?" I answer. "No, but I/he like/likes to,"Jake and his father said in sync which made everyone freeze and slowly turned to where the voice came from to find that grass was now growing around the place and that the capsules were up as well. A few people groaned as they woke up and tried to get up to see where they were, Everyone except me went to their respective families, I stood looking at mine with tears running down my face that had looked scared, sad, and scarred, I finally snapped out of it and slowly walked over to my family before finally falling to my knees with my head on the glass. I stood again hearing a knock on the glass and saw my parents looking at me with tears streaming their pale white faces, we had a silent conversation before I bent down and faced my little brother, "don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll get you out as well, trust me I would fight a million battles before losing you," I gently told him which made him cry more as he put his hand on the glass, I put my hand over his and happily spoke, "Brother's forever, no matter how annoying you get." This made him chuckle for a little bit until a flash of light appeared behind me with a sinister voice that came with it.

"I see you families are awake," He says while he chuckles evilly, "unfortunately for you I can't let them go otherwise you wouldn't race, but one of you did find something that might let them out, that reminds me you next race is a drag race," he says innocently like a child before disappearing into the light again. We stood there confused so we looked at each other to see which one of us had it, Jake stops staring at everyone and looks at his pocket trying to fish something out. He pulls out some kind of necklace and the thing on the necklace was a metal disc with some kind of design on it, I look closer and it's the symbol for his cartoon so I went, "That must be it, it has your cartoons symbol." I feel pairs of eyes staring me down as I said that, I turn to see my family completely baffled by this until my mum saw Max and Steel then her face of confusion turned into shock as she asked, "How?". "The guy you saw travelled to their worlds and took them here, where ever here is?" I explained. Suddenly everyone except the racers fell to the ground unconscious, I screamed when they suddenly went limp and started banging on the glass to try and get to them, I fell to my knees for the second time that morning with tears soaking the nearby soil allowing some kind of plant life to sprout out of the ground. I wiped my tears away and walked away saying, "I will get you out, I promise," I got into my 86 with everyone watching my movements before I drove off to put my car in the garage and went to sleep at 5:00 am.

I woke up 4 hours later, I got up and decided to explore because I couldn't get back to sleep so I put some clothes on and walked out of my room, I decided to walk instead of driving to get some exercise. It was still a surprise to see cartoon characters but I was getting used to it quite quickly, I didn't bother working on a drag car yet because I still had tomorrow so today I would get to know some people today and see what else is around. After an hour or so of walking through the uneventful complex, I went to find someone to talk to. I was a nervous wreck because my vision kept blurring out from the tears so I went to my unconscious parents for hope, as I was walking past some of the other glass capsules I saw a couple of people like Jake and Danny nealing down and watching over their parents. I walked up to the capsule my parents were in and knelt down, I could feel their spirits watching me from their bodies and heard their slow but steady heartbeats, I was a little surprised I could hear their heartbeats but I was happy that they were alive and well by the sound of it. It gave me hope that they were alive, I noticed 2 shadows come up from behind me so I turn around to face Jake and Danny, "You ok? You're pretty passionate about protecting people," Jake asked in a low smooth tone. "I'm fine, it's just I don't want anyone to lose any family unless they truly deserve it, You guys are the main reason why I want to help people not hurt them in any way unless they make me, family means everything to me and powers or no powers I will protect them with my life, the same with everyone else I would give my life to protect the innocent no matter who it is, that's why I'm going to beat the crap out of the guy who risked our parents lives when this is all over" I answer calming down and glancing back at my family one more time. "We all are going to do that but how about we enjoy ourselves before the next race?" he said while walking away with Danny. "Well, there is no point in standing here doing nothing but mourn over unconscious bodies, Hey wait up," I yell running after them feeling a lot better with hope and faith flowing through me.

 **In a room full of monitors surrounded by shadows:**

"Are you sure that the human will cause no problems to our plan, and the necklace will do nothing to help them?" A dark raspy voice called from the shadows. "I ran a million test and the necklaces have no properties of any kind so they won't be a problem, I will deal with the kid if he interferes with our plan, just make sure you hold up your end of the deal," The man with the suit walked towards the monitors watching intently. "I hope your right because he does show some promise to being a hero, but we will crush all of them together," a raspy metallic voice whispered as glowing green highlights was the only way to know where she was. "I put a lot of money into this so it better work," a cocky unamused voice grumbled. "agh, We should just take them out now, they are hopeless and we have the advantage," the angry yell came from a glowing red being with a shell-like skin. "Patient, our moment will come when we will strike and destroy them all including Max Steel!" A muffled voice echoed as yellow and red flowed past some slits in the weird armour he wore. "Trust me, in a couple more days we will destroy them all," the man in the suit yelled as the entire room was filled with evil laughter.


End file.
